


【铁盾】美国队长的裙子下面有什么呢（短篇完）

by Schlenk



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 是女装主题，不仅队长女装而且全员女装虽然没有剧情，但大概并不能算pwp（）





	【铁盾】美国队长的裙子下面有什么呢（短篇完）

 

　　当早晨醒来，走进客厅，看见一个穿着短裙的美国队长正在鼓捣榨汁机的时候，托尼·史塔克在原地停留了好一会儿，思考此类幻觉的产生究竟是因为自己昨晚睡得太多还是睡得太少。

　　榨汁机的轰鸣过后，史蒂夫端着两杯混合果汁走到托尼面前，慷慨地分享给了他一杯。

　　“这个榨汁机还没有我手挤效率高。”史蒂夫客观地给出使用评价。

　　“过后我会和他好好谈谈的，现在能先来说下你的裙子的问题吗？”托尼充满理性地胡言乱语。

　　“哦？”史蒂夫拍了拍裙摆，颇有炫耀意味地转了半圈，“你也觉得这条挺好看的？我还以为我们在审美上的分歧得到我们其中一个得老年痴呆才能有所缓和。”

　　托尼的反应是打开电视看了看新闻，然后走到窗边看了看街道，在利用多种途径确认这确实是他原本生活的那个宇宙而且没有一夜之间发生什么翻天覆地的变化之后，他回到史蒂夫面前，把杯中的混合果汁一饮而尽：“裙子？裙——子？”

　　还是超短裙。

　　感谢上帝或者随便什么神，史蒂夫很快就意识到了托尼在纠结什么事情。

　　“街上不少女孩儿都穿着男装，我还以为这已经很稀松平常了？”

　　美国队长耸耸肩膀，摇摇头，话语间颇有“你们发展速度这么慢实在是太让我失望了”的恨铁不成钢之感，托尼表示他对此也感到十分惋惜和痛心，但历史的车轮确实还没有滚到那个位置上，托尼只能……尽力推一把什么的。

　　不过最后，就像人类文明史上无数次重演的那样，有时候重大事件和转折点的到来总是突然且毫无征兆的，有无数英雄被随机事件葬送，也有无数英雄被随机事件成就。

　　但无论如何，谁也想不到一个刚好选在了美国队长眼皮子底下作案的劫匪会大大推进女装文化的前进，当托尼看到那条史蒂夫穿着短裙利落地踹翻劫匪的视频时，未来学家敏锐地感知到了暴雨前空气中的湿润，然后——然后被索尔抢先赶上了风潮。

　　不得不说，索尔穿裙甲的样子相当自然，他和史蒂夫一同盛赞了裙子是多么方便又清爽，带来了绝佳的穿着和打斗体验，中庭的男性战士早该想到要将此推广了。

　　如果说索尔驾驭住裙甲的一部分功劳来自裙甲的特殊性和其独特的文化背景，那么史蒂夫就是完全凭借了自己的力量让女装在他身上显得理所当然。

　　“说真的。”他撩起上衣下摆擦汗的时候说，“穿裙子侧踢比穿紧身衣爽多了。”

　　这种态度正飞快地向整个美国社会蔓延，在美国队长个人魅力的带动下，一股“真男人都穿女装尤其是超短裙”的风潮从东海岸席卷到西海岸，一旦有人尝试就有越来越多的人投身其中，男士们纷纷表示在夏天简直没有什么比穿裙子出门的权利更应被争取的东西，甚至还有不少男性超级英雄改良了自己的制服，但是——托尼发誓不是他情人眼里出西施——没人能像史蒂夫那样把裙子穿出独特的风情。

　　不扭捏，不矫饰，不造作，美观且实用，有种令人感到舒适的赏心悦目在其中。

　　所以托尼很快就习惯这个了，习惯到了——习惯到了他接受史蒂夫的邀请和他一起穿裙子出门约会的程度。

　　“我拒绝高跟鞋和胸罩，前者我搞不定，后者没那必要。”

　　史蒂夫点点头对此表示认可：“那挑条裙子吧。”

　　史蒂夫打开了他衣柜右侧的门——哇，托尼不得不发出小声的惊叹——各式各样的裙子分门别类，整整齐齐地叠在一起，充分利用了衣柜内部的空间，以及，托尼也不得不指出一个事实：“你的裙子比你普通的衣服还多。”

　　“裙子难道不是普通的衣服？”

　　好吧，托尼把目光转向衣柜，他谨慎地跳过了普通的连衣裙和普通的超短裙，最后当他在千军万马中找到一条适合新手入门的过膝百褶裙并松了一口气时，史蒂夫不屑地哼了一声：“保守。”

　　“保守就保守。”托尼蹬开裤子，套上了裙子，说实话确实有种……裆下生风的爽感。

　　托尼真的爱上裙子这种东西还是在他和史蒂夫看完电影并一起钻进了厕所角落的小隔间之后。

　　太方便了。他钻在史蒂夫的裙摆底下把他给舔开的时候心想。不过这点并没有带来什么太大的震撼，毕竟他不是没这么干过，以前和他交往的人可都是穿裙子的。

　　太方便了！在撩开自己的裙摆进入正题时，托尼由衷地发出了一声感叹，这种撩起裙子就干的爽快感他才是真的没有体会过。

　　接着他们一起坐地铁回去，托尼在晃晃悠悠的车厢里找好平衡，用小腿去蹭史蒂夫同样露在外面的小腿，史蒂夫保持了十秒钟的不动声色，然后忽然猛地一勾，差点把托尼给掀到地上去。

　　周围传来一片窃笑声，托尼在笑声中抬手捧住史蒂夫的脸和他接吻，同时又把腿蹭了过去，这次史蒂夫没再勾他，而是欣然接受了。

　　“这条裙子就送我吧？”托尼小声问他，“我觉得我已经和它培养出感情了。”

　　“不行。”前一秒还在和他唇齿缠绵的男人立刻翻脸，“想要自己买，不要抢我的。”

　　直到他们回到卧室进入私人空间，托尼还在试图搞到这条他已经培养出了感情的裙子：“我小时候最感兴趣的三样东西是机械、漂亮裙子和美国队长。”

　　“那还真是我的荣幸。”史蒂夫一边假装自己没听懂一边拿过桌上的酒瓶和两个杯子，从酒瓶里倒了两杯橙汁出来。

　　他们第一次在这个房间的这张床上滚到一起的时候史蒂夫就是这么干的，他说是为了烘托气氛，托尼觉得这里面毫无道理，史蒂夫则表示这代表如果我想和你睡，喝橙汁我都能醉，这就是道理。

　　片刻之后托尼发现了道理就是史蒂夫能在一杯橙汁下肚之后面带红晕满眼醉态地把他压到床上，就像现在一样，不过有所不同的是现在的史蒂夫穿着短裙，上衣底下还藏着黑色蕾丝文胸，令托尼开始后悔进门的时候没有跪坐下来帮他脱高跟鞋。

　　“你有丝袜吗？”托尼觉得这不是不可能，在发问的同时他在心里严厉谴责了过去的自己，居然一直没有仔细地翻过男朋友的衣柜。

　　“你是想帮我穿还是想帮我脱？”

　　“我觉得都有点吧。”

　　“待会儿提醒我把它加到购物清单上。”

　　托尼笑了起来。

　　“那我先来脱别的。”

　　托尼善于掌控节奏。他用一只手慢慢解开史蒂夫的上衣纽扣时，另一只手正在史蒂夫的裙摆下游移，他知道怎么慢慢引燃火焰，让史蒂夫不会过分不满也不会失去期待。

　　史蒂夫被黑色布料聚拢包裹的乳肉暴露在空气中宣告着下个阶段的开始，托尼故意不用眼睛确认，他把手搭在史蒂夫腰后，徘徊着向上、向上，直至摸到那个小小的搭扣，文胸随着轻微的“啪嗒”一声滑落下来，饱满的胸肌随之获得解放，甚至还弹动了几下——托尼为这个充满观赏性的场景愣住了，但史蒂夫不满地晃了几下腰，不加掩饰地催促他。

　　“好的，我回来了。”托尼小声说着，勾住了史蒂夫内裤的边缘，他没想着去脱裙子，因为说实话他觉得那裙子脱与不脱的区别不大。

　　有人说男人在床上的话不能信，但史蒂夫知道托尼在床上说的话最该信，他会在此刻暴露出柔软的内里，热切地表达那些他只能通过更深入的肉体交缠来表达的情绪，有些混乱的呻吟和喘息之中夹杂着对美好肉体和感官体验的赞美，不知为什么，托尼能把最下流的句子说得深情款款。

　　每到这个时候，史蒂夫就会忍不住抱住他，托尼调起情来当然是个情场老手，他熟谙技巧却又不失真诚，像是个莽撞的孩子，既送最精美的礼物给你，又拉着你说起床头那个缺胳膊少腿的机器人何以如此被他珍惜，但当你真的被他打动时，他却又惶惑无措地退却了。

　　他羞于赤裸裸地说爱，正如同他羞于承认自己的良善，钢铁侠要藏在盔甲底下才肯大大方方地做他想做的那个好人。

　　史蒂夫想起了回来的路上托尼谈起的那些话——

　　他说我们这个时代应该感谢你的存在。

　　“不是每个人都有勇气面对真实的自己，也不是每个人都敢去承担追寻自由的后果。但难道因为无法克服天性里的怯懦，人就不配拥有自由吗？难道一个人不够伟大，就不能做他自己吗？”

　　“你总是在帮我们背负和承受……做那些最简单也最难的事。”

　　“最简单也最难的事。”史蒂夫重复道，“比如？负责说我爱你算吗？”

　　史蒂夫学起东西来总是很快，他觉得自己已了解了托尼在床上带动起的节奏的精妙之处，并能恰当地配合。当被托尼推向高潮的边缘时，两双沾染着情欲的蓝眼睛视线交缠，史蒂夫知道是时候了。

　　“托尼。”当快感在体内爆发时，史蒂夫如往日般完成那件最简单也最难，充盈每个瞬息的事情，“我也爱你。”

　　托尼正处在射精之后的疲倦与愉悦之中，但这并不妨碍他吻着爱人的颈侧，回应那句如暗语般颠倒着的情话：“我爱你，史蒂夫。”

**Author's Note:**

> 因为看到漫画里的女装队长再动笔写这篇之前我跑去看了95年的悬疑故事，被那刊里阿铁的心理活动给震惊了，于是不由自主就写出了这个在和队长的关系方面没什么自信的铁，脱离了搞搞女装队爽一下的初衷（）


End file.
